The ACE inhibition and beta blockade in congestive cardiomyopathy trial continues to recruit patients. Nineteen patients have been enrolled, fourteen have completed the study or were discontinued, four are in Phase III, and one is in Phase II. Analysis of Phase II organ function and neurohumoral results are ongoing and in abstract form. Preliminary feasibility and initial analysis of organelle morphology and sarcoplasmic reticulum function are complete and two manuscripts are in preparation. No change in the work is planned. The need to recruit 11 additional patients into the study is a major goal. Subject death and protocol violations (e.g. atrial fibrillation complicating medical illness) have limited the endpoints available on the 19 subjects entered.